première partie : le commencement
by jusofama
Summary: Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, donc je m'ais un bout de l'intro : "Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas est que tous va changer grâce au sacrifice d'un enfant et de ceux qu'il aime..."


**Première partie : le commencement**

Bonjour ! Voilà ma première fic !

Alors : l'histoire Harry Potter et certaine référence, à des mangas, ne m'appartient pas le reste si !

Remarque : Pendant les deux premières partit, il n'y aura que des références d'Harry Potter. Sinon si avant les guillemets je ne mets pas qui parle c'est qu'il s'agit du personnage principale. De plus on n'entend que ses pensées sauf quand je marquerais « point de vue de … ». Bien que sa sera bien plus tard je préfère prévenir qu'il y aura du yaoi, voilà ! Dite-moi si vous avez des questions, sinon bonne lecture ! ^_^

P.S : désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

Intro :

_La voie_: _Shima eikyuu*, tel est le nom de notre île qui n'apparait nulle part. Ce fait est dut au grand dôme qui englobe toute l'île, qui a était construit il y a des millénaire déjà. Personne ne sait où nous somme pourtant nous sommes tous proche du Japon ! A l'intérieure vivent sorcier, moldus et plein d'autre créatures qui luttent sans cesse pour le pouvoir et leur survie. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas est que tous va changer grâce au sacrifice d'un enfant et de ceux qu'il aime. Voilà son histoire :_

Chap. 1:

_La voie__ : Il neige sur le labo n°6, la neige recouvre le sang et éteint le feu. Devant la porte il y a un enfant. Ce pauvre enfant ! Si il savait ce qui lui est arrivé et ce qu'il l'attend ! Mais, chut ! Ce n'est pas l'heure, il faut qu'il grandissent et souffre encore pour découvrir les vérités qui l'entourent._

_**[La voie sourie]**_

« Qui suis-je ? »

Je baisse la tête sur mes mains : elles sont couvertes de sang. Non, je suis couvert de sang sur tout le corps. Je me sens vide, je ne ressens rien. Je lève la tête pour voir une pancarte écrite « labo n°6 ». Je tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche, tout est blanc.

« C'est quoi ? »

Je ne sais pas mais je sais qu'à cause de ce blanc, il ne peut pas pleuvoir.

Une autre voie : « Sa s'appel de la neige ».

Je me retourne vers cette voie. C'est une fille : elle a des cheveux blond-roux, des yeux bleu saphir et elle est de taille moyenne. Elle est habillé d'un grand manteau marron, un t-shirt, des gants, d'un short, un slim noir et des botte sans talon marron.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'autre voie : « Je m'appelle Sakura* et je te cherchée Hyou* ! »

«Hyou ? »

Sakura : « C'est ton nom, enfin celui que tu m'as donné » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ah, oui ? Je ne m'en rappel plus ».

Sakura : Elle souffle « Ce n'est pas grave, sinon tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas ».

Sakura : « Alors vient avec moi ! Tu ne seras plus tous seul, je serais toujours avec toi ».

Bizarre, je me sens mieux. Je suis bien avec elle !

« D'accord ».

Elle sourit. Elle sort son bras de son dos, avec un tuyau dans sa main et le pointe dans ma direction. De l'eau en sort et me lave du sang que j'ai sur moi. Je crois que je suis heureux. Je la protégerais ! Elle me lance un pantalon, un cales son, un t-shirt, des bottes et un manteau noir pour remplacer cet uniforme qui devait être autrefois blanc.

Sakura : « Allé vient ! » Elle me tend sa main.

Bizarre, pendant une minute sa forme a été remplacée par un homme, au cheveu long, sans visage. Je lui prends sa main. Elle me sourit, elle a un beau sourire.

On s'en va, on s'éloigne de plus en plus du labo. On s'éloigne des horreurs qui a eu lieu dans cet endroit.

_La voie : « Et voilà le plan est en marche. J'attends beaucoup de toi ! »_

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard à lieu la répartition. Cette année est spéciale car c'est cette année où Harry Potter va entrer a Poudlard pour la première fois. Certain en sont heureux, d'autre on hâte et d'autre en sont en colère. Enfin les premières années entend dans la grande salle.

Point de vue d'Albus : Enfin mes futurs pantins viennent à Poudlard ! Et surtout le plus important : Harry.

La répartition commence, puis vient le tour d'Harry Potter.

McGonagal : « Harry Potter ».

Rien, personne ne vient. Tout le monde est stupéfait et ne se pose qu'une question :

« Mais où est donc Harry Potter »

* : shima eikyuu = île éternel

: Sakura = fleur de cerisier

: Hyou = panthère (aussi léopard mais je le prends juste pour panthère)

**FIN DU CHAP 1**


End file.
